Sober
by HyperMusic12
Summary: Fran gets drunk and does things with Bel that he would never have the courage to do sober. What's going to happen in the morning?
1. Chapter 1

It was Xanxus's birthday and everyone in Varia was celebrating. Tsuna had sent over a very nice box full of red wine, which was almost gone already. Bel was sprawled out on the coach enjoying the nice buzz he had from the wine. He giggled when he saw Fran stumble towards him.

"Ushishi. Too much to drink, Froggy?" He teased.

Fran shook his head, his eyes hazy and his cheeks pink from the wine.

"Where's your hat?" Bel demanded, noticing that Fran looked much smaller without it.

Fran shrugged. "I have no idea, Senpai. It disappeared."

Bel snorted and pulled out a knife. "You better find it before I stab you."

Fran starred at him blankly for a moment and then smirked. "Or you could do something more fun with me," he said and crawled on to Bel's lap.

"Gah! What the fuck are you doing?" Bel yelped, trying to push him off.

Fran straddled his hips and held on firmly. "I want to do dirty things with you, Senpai," he whispered.

Bel's cheeks turned pink and his mouth fell open in shock. "F-Froggy, you're drunk. Get off."

Fran shook his head and frowned. "It doesn't matter, Bel-Senpai. I want you right now. I've waited for so long."

"Ehh?" Bel cried. "What- mmph-"

Fran cut him off by kissing him.

"Come on, Senpai," he said as he ground his hips down.

Bel hissed and looked around, but no one was paying any attention to them.

"Damn it," he growled. "You're drunk. You don't know what you're doing."

Fran sighed loudly and got up. Bel breathed a sigh of relief.

"I guess we have to do this the hard way then," Fran said and snatched the crown off Bel's head.

"HEY!" Bel snarled, but Fran had already bolted from the room. He got up and ran after him. "You little shit! I'm going to KILL you!"

He chased Fran all the way upstairs, who was surprisingly very fast for the drunken state he was in. Bel managed to tackle him down outside his own door and the crown was knocked from Fran's hands. Bel dropped it back on his head, ready to scream at the Frog for stealing from a prince, but Fran was underneath him laughing hysterically.

"Oh? You think this is funny, do you?" He asked quietly.

Fran nodded vigorously, trying to muffle out his laughter with his hand.

"The prince is very annoyed with the green-haired peasant," he huffed.

Fran shifted so he was now on his back and Bel was straddling his hips. "Maybe you should punish him then," Fran said trying to catch his breath.

Bel could feel his cheeks burn in the dimly lit hall. He had to stop the stupid Frog from saying anything else perverted or he would crack. He had wanted Fran for a while now, but it wouldn't be right if he were drunk.

"Stop talking, Froggy," he said.

"But Prince Belphegor," he whined and Bel could feel his cock twitch. "I'm giving myself to you. Take me and do whatever you want with me."

Bel snapped. He couldn't hold back anymore. Not when Fran said things like that. He smashed their lips together in a demanding kiss and Fran made a quiet noise of delight. When they broke apart for air, Bel yanked Fran up and he almost fell over. He dragged him into his room and locked the door. Bel pinned him down on the bed and they started kissing again. He impatiently pried off Fran's shirt and went to undo his pants.

"W-wait, Senpai," Fran panted. "I want to suck your royal cock first."

Bel groaned at these words and allowed Fran to switch their positions. Fran tugged Bel's shirt off and tossed it to the floor. He trailed kisses along Bel's jaw and down his neck, paying close attention to a spot on his collarbone after receiving a wonderful shutter from him. Fran sucked and nibbled on the spot until he left a mark.

"Fuck," Bel gasped, bucking his hips up.

Fran grinned and continued kissing down his chest and flicked at his pert nipples. He reached his flat stomach and sucked on the birthmark there.

"Nghh!" Bel cried and squirmed. "Froggyyy," he whined.

Fran sat up and swayed. He closed his eyes for a moment, regretting just how much he had drunk. He was starting to get dizzy, but he ignored it and kept going. He couldn't stop now. It was finally happening! He unzipped Bel's pants and freed his straining cock. He put as much of it into his mouth as he could and started bobbing up and down. Bel moaned loudly, encouraging him to continue. Fran lapped eagerly at the pre-cum dripping from his tip and groaned.

"You taste amazing," he said.

"Shishi. Of course I do," Bel wheezed. "I'm a prince."

Fran went back to his work, enjoying every moan and gasp that came from Bel's lips and trying to ignore the dizzy feeling he had.

"Fuck, ahh, Froggy, m-more-" Bel said desperately fisting his hand in Fran's hair and pushing him down. "I'm so close-"

Fran eagerly did as he was told. Soon Bel's back arched and he came into Fran's awaiting mouth with a very loud cry. Fran swallowed everything and pulled back. Bel said something to him, but he couldn't hear. Everything was turning fuzzy and dark.

"Oh, fuck," Bel said as Fran passed out cold.

* * *

><p>To be continued soon!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Fran woke up the next morning and sat up groaning at the bad headache he had. _What happened last night?_ He glanced around and froze when he saw Bel sleeping beside him. With no shirt! Fran panicked. _What am I doing in Senpai's bed and why can't I remember what happened last night? Did we sleep together? Is he naked under that sheet? Oh, fuck. Wait, where is my shirt? My pants are still on and my ass feels fine… Maybe nothing happened! Oh, god, I didn't confess to him did I? Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Bel watched Fran in amusement from under his bangs, having been awake the whole time.

"Calm down, Froggy," Bel said and Fran jumped. He folded his arms behind his head and looked over at his kohai.

"What happened?" Fran croaked.

"Shishishi. You don't remember?" Bel laughed.

Fran shook his head and winced at the pain. Bel sat up and the sheets pooled around his waist. Fran could feel his cheeks heat up at the sight and averted his gaze.

"You really like to talk dirty, Froggy," Bel said. "I wish you could remember some of the things you said to the prince…"

Fran gasped. "Wha-what did I say?" He squeaked.

"Shishi… 'Prince Belphegor," he quoted. "I'm giving myself to you. Take me and do whatever you want with me.'"

Fran turned beat red. "Oh, god," he whimpered. "D-did we have sex?"

Bel snorted. "Not quite, stupid kohai. You passed out."

"I did?" Fran said almost relieved.

"Yep," Bel said grinning. "But not before you gave the prince a very nice blow job."

Fran choked. "I-I- did not!" He sputtered.

"Shishi. Why would the prince lie?" Bel asked. "He even gave you a complement."

Fran buried his face in his hands. _I'm such an idiot! I'm never drinking again!_

Bel tugged on Fran's arm frowning. "Don't be embarrassed, Froggy. Who wouldn't want to suck on a prince's royal cock?"

Fran looked up at him, ignoring the part about Bel's royal cock. "How can I not be embarrassed? I made a fool of myself in front of you and I don't even remember it!"

"You didn't make a fool of yourself," Bel said seriously. "You should be proud of yourself, you seduced a prince."

"Ehh?" Fran cried.

"Shi… The prince tried to resist his kohai, but he was powerless," Bel said.

"I can't seduce anybody, Senpai…" Fran muttered, looking away.

"I'm serious, Froggy," Bel said.

Fran said nothing and Bel paused for a moment and studied his kohai.

"Froggy… Do you like the prince?"

Fran gasped. "Why would you ask me something like that, stupid Senpai?"

Bel rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He slipped his boxers on and tossed Fran his shirt. "Go take a shower, my uncute-kohai and come downstairs. The prince is going to make you breakfast."

* * *

><p>More to come! Please, R&amp;R :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Fran showered and went down to the kitchen like he was told. What he saw when he reached his destination both shocked and amused him. A very flustered Bel stood alone in front of the stove doing his best to make pancakes. He had pancake powder on his shirt and cheek and the kitchen was a complete mess. Fran could see a few burnt pancakes were in the trash already. Bel looked up when he came in. He went over and licked his thumb so he could clean Bel's cheek. Bel turned pink when he did this and cleared his throat nervously.

"Sit," he ordered and pointed with a spatula towards the bar that connected with the stove top.

Fran sat down. "What are you doing, Senpai?" He asked.

"What does it look like, Toad?" Bel snapped.

"Like your burning pancakes," Fran deadpanned.

Bel looked up angrily, tempted to throw one at him, but yelped in pain instead and jumped back. "Fuck!" He dropped the spatula and stuck his newly burnt finger in his mouth.

Fran stood up immediately and went around to him. "Be careful, Senpai," he said. He tugged on Bel's wrist and pulled his injured finger towards himself. Bel whimpered. "Maybe you should let me finish these?"

Bel pouted, but nodded and watched Fran closely as he finished up. They sat down with their pancakes and started eating.

"I appreciate the effort, Bel-Senpai," Fran said. "Even if you failed completely."

Bel growled. "The prince is never cooking again."

Fran couldn't help but smile. "I can help you next time."

Bel nodded, still pouting.

"Why did you make me breakfast anyway?" Fran asked curiously.

Bel stabbed at his food, refusing to look up. "The prince feels… guilty."

"For what?" Fran said taken aback.

"You were really drunk last night and I… the prince tried to stop you at first, but you were so…so… er the prince should not have let anything happen."

"Of course you shouldn't have let anything happen, perverted Senpai," Fran said expressionless. "You took advantage of me."

"Hey!" Bel cried. "I drank last night too! It's not completely my fault!"

Fran shook his head. "You can't apologize and then turn around and blame it on me, fake-prince Senpai."

Bel stood up. "The prince can do whatever he wants," he snapped.

Fran snorted. "You sound like a child."

"Shut up, stupid ungrateful peasant!" Bel growled chucking a knife at him and stormed off.

It was all Bel could do not to kill his kohai. _I have to try and be nicer… This could be my only chance to be with him, but he's being an obnoxious brat_. He went up to his room and took off his messy shirt.

Fran went after him. He pushed open Bel's door and blushed when he saw a shirtless Bel standing there looking over at him.

"Go away, brat," he said.

Fran went over and stood before him. "I'm sorry, Senpai. I know you were trying to make things better. I'm not mad about last night. I just wish I could remember what happened. Some of its coming back to me, but its fuzzy."

Bel crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "Why would you even want to remember? You were freaking out when you woke up."

"I would consider that to be a natural reaction to waking up in someone's bed with no memory of the night before," Fran defended. "And I want to remember, because…" He hesitated and blushed. "Never mind. It doesn't matter-"

"Tell me," Bel demanded.

Fran sighed. "I've just always imagined what it would be like to kiss you and all that other stuff and I missed out..."

Bel's face split into a wide grin. "You've imagined being with the prince? Ushishishishishi."

"S-shut up," Fran muttered.

"Shishi. Why have you never said so? The prince would love to fulfill all those dirty thoughts of yours."

Fran flushed deeply and looked away. Bel cupped the side of his face and made Fran look at him.

"You're very cute, Fran," he said and leaned down and kissed him.

Fran responded eagerly and ran his hands over Bel's bare chest. Bel hummed and pulled him closer. They slowly made it over to the bed and Bel pushed him down gently and crawled over him. He attacked Fran's neck with bites, licks, and kisses making Fran moan and squirm.

"S-Senpai," Fran panted. "Don't leave any marks."

Bel pulled back. "Why not? I want everyone to know your mine."

Fran's heart leapt in his chest._ I'm his. _"F-fine," he said trying to sound calm.

"Shishishi," Bel giggled and bit down rather harshly. "You belong to the prince now, Froggy."

Fran moaned quietly. Bel sat up so he could pull Fran's shirt over his head and Fran fidgeted self-consciously. He was so scrawny compared to Bel who had a wonderfully toned, but lean body. _Seriously, how can anyone look like that when all they do is laze around all day and eat strawberry ice cream all the time?_ Fran's thought process left him when Bel latched on to his nipple.

"Gah- haa," he gasped.

Bel made his way down Fran's body, marking him as he went. He pressed his hand against Fran's hard on through his pants.

"S-Senpai!" He cried, bucking his hips up.

"Excited, are we?" Bel laughed.

Fran could only answer with a groan as Bel unzipped his pants. He pulled them and his boxers off and tossed them to the floor. Fran tried to cover himself, but Bel swatted his hands away.

"Don't hide from the prince," he said sternly, leaning back so he could get a good look at Fran. He was so small and fragile looking. Bel admired the marks he left on him and ran a finger down his chest. Fran shuttered and gasped when he ran his hand along his cock. He leaned down and licked the tip, appreciating the taste of the pre-cum that was leaking out. Fran stifled a moan and tried to sit still. Bel licked from the base to the tip several times before taking the head into his mouth and sucking.

"Nngh!" Fran cried and bucked his hips up.

Bel held his hips down and took more of him into his mouth. Fran moaned loudly and fisted a hand in Bel's hair. Bel shuttered lightly, his cock aching to be touched. Fran was just so damn sexy making all those noises and pulling on his hair so desperately. If it were anyone else though, Bel would have stabbed him or her for daring to touch his princely head. With Fran however, he actually enjoyed it.

"Bel-Senpai, I'm so close!" Fran moaned.

Bel responded by taking him even deeper, until Fran's green pubic hair tickled his nose. Fran moaned even louder. Within seconds he was coming hard and practically screaming in ecstasy. Bel swallowed everything eagerly, groaning at the taste. He had never given a blow job before. A prince was too good for that. But now… He was just surprised at how turned on he was from doing it. He pulled back to observe his hard work. Fran gasped for breathe as he came down from his high and reached for Bel.

"Shishi. Did you enjoy that, Froggy?" Bel asked, grinning.

Fran nodded his head quickly and wrapped his arms around Bel's neck to pull him close.

"That was… amazing," Fran panted.

"Mmm," Bel sighed and pressed his straining cock against Fran's thigh, making him gasp. "Tell me, Froggy," he said as he pulled away and brought out a bottle of lube from his side table. "Are you still a virgin?"

Fran blushed and nodded.

Bel grinned. "Good," he said as he lubed up his fingers.

"W-wait- Senpai," Fran stuttered.

"What?"

"I…" He hesitated. "I want to see your eyes."

Bel panicked. He did not like for people to see his eyes. They scared people, ever since he was born. His brother had normal blue eyes, while his were blood red. Only the people he killed had the misfortune to see them now.

"Bel…?" Fran said softly.

He sat back, still straddling Fran's hips. "You don't want to see them..."

Fran frowned, noticing the quake in Bel's voice. He had never seen Bel look even remotely scared in his life. "Why not? What's wrong, Senpai?"

"They're ugly," Bel said quietly.

"Eh? How can a prince have ugly eyes?"

Bel said nothing.

Fran sat up and pulled Bel's hands in his own. "Show me, Senpai."

"They scare people, Froggy," he said. "I don't want to scare you away too."

Fran laughed quietly. "I'm still here after all the times you've stabbed me. You can't scare me away."

Bel said nothing again. Fran squeezed his now shaking hands.

"I promise, Senpai," he said. "It'll be okay. Please, show me."

Bel lifted a shaky hand up and pushed back his bangs. Fran gasped. Bel's eyes were a dark blood red, full of fear and apprehension.

"They're… They're beautiful, Senpai," Fran said.

Bel blinked several times in confusion. "Beautiful…?" He said hesitantly, as if he had never heard the word before.

Fran cupped the side of his face to bring him closer. "Yes, Senpai, they're beautiful."

Bel's eyes brightened slightly and Fran watched in awe as many emotions swam around inside them.

"If you're being sarcastic, I'll stab you," Bel said suspiciously.

"I'm serious!" Fran cried. "There's nothing to feel self-conscious about."

"The prince is not self-conscious," Bel said defensively.

Fran rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Senpai."

"Shi~" Bel grinned, feeling relief wash over him. He kissed Fran and pushed him back down. "Now that that's over with, the prince wants to make love to his Froggy."

Fran blushed deeply. _Make love. He doesn't want to just fuck me. He wants to make love. Wait- I have no idea what I'm doing! What if he thinks I'm really bad at this? What if-_

"Froggy," Bel said rather impatiently. "What are you thinking?"

"I have no idea what I'm doing," he admitted.

"It's okay," Bel reassured him. "Just relax. The prince will take care of you."

He leaned up and gave Fran a quick kiss before sitting back and spreading his legs. He ran his index finger around his twitching hole and Fran looked away in embarrassment. He pressed his finger in slowly and pressed it in and out.

"It's weird at first, but it gets better," he said.

"How would you know?" Fran deadpanned.

"I've done this before," Bel said. "Never bottomed, mind you."

"Who knew Senpai was such a slut," Fran said.

"Ehh?" He cried. "The prince is not a slut."

He pressed a second finger in rather roughly and Fran yelped.

"Ahhh. Don't be so mean, slutty Senpai," he groaned.

Bel snorted. "Just because the prince is experienced, does not make him a slut. Don't be jealous."

"I am _not_ jealous," Fran snapped.

"Ushishishi. You should be happy, Froggy. The prince has slept with many men and women and now you get to reap the benefits of his experience."

Fran rolled his eyes and winced when Bel added a third finger.

"Oww. It hurts," he whined.

"I know. Just give me a sec," he said sticking his tongue out slightly as he concentrated on prodding around inside him.

Fran cried out suddenly and arched his back.

"Shishishi. Found it."

"W-what did you do?" Fran gasped.

"I touched your prostate, Froggy," he said grinning and prodded it again.

"Gah! Hah- fuck," he cried. "Senpai!"

Bel pulled his fingers out and Fran whined quietly at the loss. He stood up and stripped off his black jeans and boxers. Fran blushed harder than he had all morning. Bel was so much _bigger_ than him.

"It will never fit," he stated.

"Shishishi. Of course it will, Froggy. The prince will make it work."

He crawled back over Fran and coated his cock with lube and pressed against Fran's hole.

"Are you ready?" He asked, his blood red eyes dark with lust.

"N-no," Fran stuttered.

"Shi~ Don't be a baby," Bel said. "The pain won't last long."

Fran closed his eyes. "Fine… Just do it."

Bel started pushing himself in as slow as he could.

"FUCK, Senpai!" He cried. "You didn't tell me it would hurt this much!"

Bel sighed, concern showing in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm almost there."

He pressed himself all the way in and stilled himself. Fran's eyes were squeezed tight as he tried to capture the tears leaking from them. Bel wiped them away gently and kissed Fran. He ached to move. Fran felt so amazing, but seeing tears made him wait.

"Okay," Fran said weakly after a few minutes. "You can move…"

Bel pressed their lips together and slid his tongue in Fran's mouth as he started a very slow rhythm. Fran pulled Bel closer to deepen the kiss further. He cried out suddenly when Bel brushed against his prostate.

"Ahh, did I find it again?" Bel panted, sounding pleased with himself.

Fran nodded and bucked his hips up, making Bel groan. "Again, Senpai, harder."

Bel was never the type to take orders, but at this moment he was all too eager to comply. He snapped his hips up harder and harder with every thrust, Fran moaning and squirming beneath him with every strike to his sweet spot.

"Oh-ah-hah- Bel!" Fran moaned. "Faster!"

Bel grabbed on to his hips and pummeled him with his cock. He moaned, "You feel fucking amazing."

"Nngh-" Fran gasped. "I can't last much longer."

Bel grabbed hold of Fran's cock and pumped him as he thrusted. He knew he was getting close as well. Soon enough, Fran was arching his back and spilling his seed over Bel's hand and his own stomach, practically screaming Bel's name as he came. Just hearing his name called out with such ecstasy was enough to send Bel over the edge as well with a loud groan. He collapsed on top of Fran, exhausted. They both gasped for breath as they came down from their high.

"Get off, fat Senpai," Fran said when he was back to his senses. "I can't breathe."

"Tch," Bel snarled as he pulled out and rolled over.

Fran groaned at the sudden empty feeling and wiggled close to Bel.

"Stupid Froggy," he muttered sleepily and pulled Fran against his chest.

Fran couldn't help but smile and snuggled closer.

* * *

><p>The End!<p>

* * *

><p>I really tried to keep them in character. I hope everyone liked it! A lot of different emotions were shown here, so I hope it wasn't confusing or too random. R&amp;R, pleaseee :)<p> 


End file.
